the_return_to_freddys_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Bonnie the Bunny
TRTF2= Appearance He is a purple bunny-like animatronic with pinkish-purple eyes, three black buttons on his chest and a red bowtie. His endoskeleton is rusted as well. Location His starting location is the Show Stage, along with Freddy and Chica. Behavior In TRTF 2, he starts on the Show Stage with Freddy and Chica and begins moving on Night 1. He will leave the stage and will enter Party Room 1. Afterwards, he will appear in the hallway in front of the office. If the player does not don the mask in time, Bonnie will jumpscare you, ending the night. On occasions, he will go in the ceiling vent. In TRTF 4, he starts in CAM 2. If the player does not check on him enough times he will go to CAM 9, if the player does not check him there he will rush towards the office. When he appears to run past the office, the player must use the locker instantly. If the player fails to enter the locker in time he will jumpscare you, thus ending the night. Trivia * His appearance in the second game is very different to the Bonnie seen in "Five Nights at Freddy's 2" (not counting damage), even when TRTF was made as a prequel to FNAF2. ** It is possible that Fazbear Entertainment changed his appearance when it was bought. * Unlike his counterpart in the "Five Nights at Freddy" series, Bonnie isn't the first to leave the stage. * In "The Return to Freddy's" series, Bonnie is usually the last animatronic to move out of the Show Stage, unlike his counterpart in the "Five Nights at Freddy's" series. |-|TRTF3= Bonnie once again appears in The Return to Freddy's 3. Appearance Bonnie's model is similar to the model in the second game, although for a burnt coloration, similar to the Phantom Animatronics in "Five Nights at Freddy's 3". He also has several holes on his torso, arms and legs. His right foot and hands are stripped from their covering. Location UNKNOWN Behavior Bonnie can start moving on Night 1. NO MORE INFO GIVEN Trivia *In Bonnie's jumpscare, his head can be seen clipping though his tie, most likely an error by BFP. |-|TRTF4= Bonnie once again returns in The Return to Freddy's 4. Appearance Bonnie's head in this game has a resemblance to his counterpart in "Five Nights at Freddy's". He also has various holes in his body, wires protruding from them. Both of his hands are stripped from their covering. His endoskeleton's shoulders can be seen. Location UNKNOWN Behavior UNKNOWN Trivia *In the "Nightmare Fuel" menu, It is said that Bonnie was the most aggressive. *Bonnie is similar to how he looked in Fnaf 2. except he has a face and his upper jaw is floating, possibly an error made by BFP. *This is also a different Bonnie because of the (possibly) floating upper jaw and you can not see any holes in his legs or arms. |-|Gallery = The Return to Freddy's 2 241.png|Bonnie on the newspaper 485.png|Bonnie with Freddy, and Chica on the show stage all.png|Bonnie and Chica in Show Stage 490.png|Bonnie alone on the Show Stage Bonnie Party room 2.png|Bonnie in the Party Room 2 885.png|Bonnie outside the office 7_BRIGHT.png|Bonnie in the ceiling vent, brightened and saturated for clarity. 485_BRIGHT.png|Bonnie with Freddy and Chica, brightened and saturated for clarity. The Return to Freddy's 3 Bonnie.gif|Bonnie's jumpscare in The Return To Freddy's 3 Bonniecam4.png|bonnie standing in CAM04 Bonniecam72.png|bonnie in his starting location. Bonniecam2trtf3.png|bonnie about to enter the office. The Return to Freddy's 4 Bonnieintrtf4.png|Bonnie, as he appears in the "Nightmare Fuel" menu Output Ox7daB.gif|Bonnie's jumpscare in The Return to Freddy's 4 Bonniecam2trtf4.png|bonnie in cam 2 in trtf4. Bonniecam9.png|bonnie in cam9 The Return To Freddy's: Remastered Bonniehybrid.png Bonnie Bright.jpg Category:Males Category:Animatronics Category:All bonnies Category:The Return to Freddy's 2 Category:The Return to Freddy's 3 Category:The Return to Freddy's 4 Category:Canon Animatronics Category:The Return to Freddy's 1